High School Reunion
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: Spiral Down 04. While serving his detention, Kida slips away to do something much more interesting… Shizuo/Izaya/Kida...
1. Chapter 1

Title: High School Reunion

Pairing(s): Shizuo/Izaya/Kida

Rating: NC-17, M, R18

Warnings: Threesome, Underage Sex, YAOI, BoyXBoyXBoy! Language,

Summary: While serving his detention, Kida slips away to do something much more interesting…

* * *

The gym at Kida's school was bubbling with feverous activity. Students and teachers were moving around it doing different chores – some were cleaning, some were arranging the tables that had been brought inside. Others were putting different-colored balloons right and left. The principal was walking around, inspecting the work with critical eyes. Everyone was excited about the event that would be held tonight, the yearly High School Reunion. It was the event where old classmates traveled long way from their current homes to see their old friends. The principle and the teachers wanted everything to be perfect, which was the reason why they used every working hand available.

Kida sighed as he moved another table to the center of the gym. He was one of the few students that were 'helping' against their will. He had been assigned another detention for failing his biology exam… That was his task for the detention – to help with the organization of the event. He still remembered his biology teacher practically breathing down his neck, nagging to him to 'be helpful', 'not to cause trouble' and it went on and on. As if Kida was stupid enough to cause trouble now… He had enough on his head with his failed exam; he _definitely _did _not_ need another detention. He cursed his own disinterest in biology, his mind simply refused to focus on it. What was so interesting about biology anyway? Why did they need to know the structure of the plants and the animals? Well, if you asked Kida, biology was useless and a total waste of time…

A hand touched his shoulder and Kida snapped out of his mental rant. A female student from his class was standing next to him, Fujita Ruri, if he remembered correctly. She was like one of those stereotypical students that always got the best marks and tried to participate in every activity in order to be liked by the teachers. In other words she was a teacher's pet. Kida snorted to himself in his mind, most of the students that were here voluntarily were like that.

"Fujita-chan?"

"Kida-san, since all tables are in place, can you help me put on the table-cloths?"

"Of course, Fujita-chan, it would be a pleasure to help a beautiful girl like you!"

The girl blushed and hurried to get the boxes with the snowy-white covers. They opened the box and Kida grabbed a few. He headed towards the opposite end of the gym. He could see one of the boys he had befriended in his many detentions – Kojima Hideki. He may have looked like the usual delinquent to Kida in the beginning, but after a few heated conversations the boy turned out to be quite a pleasant company. He was putting pink balloons around the lights in the corner with his face twisted in a grimace. Kida almost laughed at the way the other boy tried to do his task without actually touching the balloons. It was quite hilarious.

When the principal openly glared at him for standing around, doing nothing, Kida sprang into action, spreading the table-cloths, and then smoothening them with practiced ease. Half an hour later he and his classmate had finished with the current chore. He looked around and noticed that people were finishing with their tasks, just adding the finishing touches to everything. The teachers had grouped in the center of what would be the dance-floor. They quickly gathered all the students around them. When the students lined in front of them the principal stepped forward.

"Students, I personally thank you for your presence today. You have been great help. Know that you make our school and teachers proud by sacrificing your free-time to help us with the organization of tonight's event.

_Yeah, well some of us did not get much of a choice in the matter._ Kida grumbled in his mind and shared an annoyed glance with Hideki.

"Now we are going to separate the work for tonight. Please go to your assigned teacher as your name is called. They will explain you your task for the evening. Once again, thank you."

Then the principal's assistant began calling their names and Kida silently prayed that he will be in the kitchens. He did not wish to spend the evening serving stuck-up old people, trying to relive their school days. He bit his lower lip when his name was called.

"Kida Masaomi." Kida stepped forward, separating himself from the other students. "You are in Endo-sensei's group." Kida groaned as he approached his biology teacher. _Of course it __**had**__ to be him, hadn't it?_ Now Kida was assured that there was definitely someone up there who hated his guts. Not only was he in the group of the teacher he couldn't stand, but also had to stand up all night, walk around in the crowd and serve drinks. _Just peachy…_

He was startled out of his thoughts when the voice of that same teacher called his name.

"Kida-kun! You are going to serve the drinks, tonight! You must look decent!"

Kida just looked at his teacher oddly. What was wrong with his clothes? He was wearing his uniform as usual. He had even put on a dress shirt because of the event.

"Where is your tie? Straighten that shirt!" The teacher's eyes left Kida and scrutinized the rest of the students in his group. "That goes for all of you! I want you in full uniform for the duration of the night! I don't want to hear any complains!"

Kida and a few other students groaned at the prospect. It was almost summer! That old man was crazy to make them wear their full uniforms in that heat.

"Now go get the trays! Show the graduates how motivated today's youth is!"

Kida was torn between laughing at the idiotic teacher and crying that he had to suffer trough his presence for the duration of the night.

* * *

One hour later Kida found himself waking around the gym, offering champagne with a big, fake smile plastered to his face. His tie was so tight around his neck that it was almost suffocating him. He cursed his biology teacher for the _n_th time that night. The bastard was stalking him or something! Every time Kida was able to loosen his tie, the insane old man appeared form somewhere and tightened it again! It was seriously getting on Kida's nerves. A middle-aged lady approached him and Kida expertly hid his current displeasure, flashing a blinding smile at her.

"Would you like a drink, madam?"

The woman laughed and took one of the glasses from his tray.

"What a polite young man you are! Thank you."

Kida smiled sweetly and walked away into the crowd. He had the movement perfected, he had spend waay too much time with Izaya not to pick up on it. Kida was extremely glad for it in situations like that. He would really prefer to be anywhere but here, at this stupid party. He'd much rather be outside in the busy streets of Ikebukuro. The vision of the familiar streets made him let out a wistful sigh. Those streets reminded him of something else entirely… He had not seen neither Izaya nor Shizuo in more than two weeks. The blond had been to busy studying very hard for his finals. Kida could proudly say that he passed all of them with almost perfect scores…all but one….Biology. It was the bane of his existence at the moment, both the subject and the teacher… Kida seriously considered making Izaya play one of his twisted mind-games with the old man, but in the end, he decided that it was not worth it.

The crowd was slowly but surely getting bigger and bigger. Now it took considerable effort not to spill any of the drinks while he struggled to make his way tough the limited space. He wondered how many graduates were here. It felt like they had called the last 20 years of graduates all in one place…

Kida just parted with the last glass on his trey. He had ended up in a section of the gym where the younger guests were gathering. He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned on the wall. Working as a waiter was tiring; Kida definitely did not want a repeat. He saw a few familiar faces, one of them, Kida noted with surprise, was one of his neighbors. _I suppose you learn something new every day…_

Kida headed towards the personnel room and handed his tray to one of the senpais that were responsible for pouring the drinks. He took his time for a small break and loosened his tie. He absolutely despised the thing! He contemplated removing it completely but he did not wish for the scene that Endo-sensei would undoubtedly cause. The now full tray was placed on a table before him. Kida rested for another minute, before grabbing it and diving into the dancing crowd again.

Just as he was about to offer a drink to an older lady, Kida heard a voice that sent shivers of excitement up his spine. It was a voice he hadn't heard for almost three weeks and had somewhat missed. Somewhat! He strained his ears, wondering whether he was hearing things or not. Kida was so shocked that for a few moments the only thing he could do was stay frozen in his spot. Shizuo's voice echoed from his left side and Kida whipped his head towards the direction of the voice. There! The tall, blond figure was impossible to miss! Kida mentally slapped himself for not paying better attention to his surroundings. How could he have not noticed?

Shizuo had studied here? Kida had definitely not known that. The smaller blond almost giggled when he heard the blond call someone an idiot. He moved a bit forward to get a better vintage point. Kida saw the person that Shizuo was talking with; the person had glasses, grey suit and one very happy, wide smile on his face…_Shinra?_ The underground doctor that Kida had come to know really well in the last few months… Whether he wanted or not… He was shaken out of his reverie when the lady in front of him tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Puzzled eyes met her slightly concerned ones.

"Are you okay, young man?"

Surprised by the question Kida nodded and mumbled a thank you. He quickly smiled at her and offered her a drink. She accepted and he moved around in the crowd again. While on the outside he was leisurely serving drinks without a care in the world, on the inside he was almost trembling with excitement. What would happen if Shizuo sees him? Kida was almost tempted to go straight to him, but he had formed a theory and the only thing that was stopping him from approaching Shizuo was that he wanted to see if he was right or not. If Shizuo and Shinra were here, that undoubtedly led to the conclusion that a certain black haired informant would also be here. Shizuo's presence here was almost a given. Kida took his time, he moved around while he took a good look at Shizuo. The blond was wearing a black tux, not too different from his usual bartender outfit, but the black vest was replaced by a jacket. It made Shizuo look much more serious and handsome. The glasses were also gone… Kida almost licked his lips, Shizuo looked very hot. _Damn! _He felt himself flush and quickly hurried towards the personnel room. He left the tray on the table for refilling and entered the bathroom.

_Damn, damn, damn!_ He definitely needed to cool down. He had not expected just watching the blond to have that much of an effect on him. He undid his tie completely and left it hanging on his neck. Kida turned on the cold water and splashed his face. He did it a few more times, feeling his body-temperature lowering and his blush disappearing. Kida breathed in deeply and then took a look in the mirror. Deciding that he looked decent enough, he removed his tie and left it on the table.

After exchanging a few quick words with his senpai, Kida went back to his job. However he was distracted and his eyes and mind were only focused on one person. Shizuo… Kida watched as the blond lit another cigarette, obviously disregarding any rules about smoking in the building or the school grounds as a whole. Kida could tell that he was irritated, after all the blond looked like he did not wish to be at the party at all… _Well welcome to the club…_ A dry voice spoke in his mind. Kida ignored it as he handed red wine to a strict-looking businessman.

While observing Shizuo, Kida noticed that those that were apparently his classmates did not approach him. While Shinra was talking and laughing with old acquaintances, Shizuo simply stood on his spot against the wall. It strangely reminded Kida of a predator waiting for his prey to pass so that he can catch them.

A voice caused both of the blonde's heads to turn in the direction of the door.

"Shizu-chaan~!"

Theory confirmed! Izaya had also attended the same school as Shizuo and Shnira! At that moment all of his thoughts halted when he caught sight of Izaya. _Shit!_ And he had just managed to cool down after seeing Shizuo! Damn it! Kida felt his blood rushing in two directions, one heading straight to his groin, while the other relit the blush on his face. Izaya looked stunning… That was the only word that came to Kida's distracted mind. The elegant black suit suited him perfectly, even if Kida had not seen the brunet wear formal clothing before, he could see that they really fitted him. Izaya looked simply amazing!

Kida took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. _Don't look, don't look…_Unfortunately it looked like his eyes were unable to stay away. They were glued to Shizuo and Izaya. Everything else melted into the background. He had to focus on his task. _Ignore them!_ He tried really hard to follow his own advise, but his body was constantly aware of the two as he moved around, circling around their spot, never getting too close, never going too far.

He could hear bits and pieces of their conversation over the chatter and loud music. Shizuo looked pretty irritated even before Izaya showed up and Kida was sure that he was getting angrier and angrier at the informant's talk and his annoying all-knowing smirk. Kida knew that it irritated the hell out of Shizuo. He could see the fire burning in those amber eyes. He watched very closely as Shizuo slowly grit his teeth. He was really trying to ignore Izaya. Kida's eyes moved to the cause of Shizuo's irritation. The man hadn't stopped talking since he had arrived and his voice was sending pleasant shivers trough Kida's body. It was an instant reaction and Kida was quite annoyed with his body at the moment. Well, what could he say? He was a hormonal teenager after all…

When Shizuo couldn't control himself anymore, he took s few steps towards Izaya. Shinra not wanting them to created scene stepped between both. Kida snorted. If there was one thing he had learned over the past six months or so, it was to _never_ get between the two when they were having their spats. You could get seriously injured. He watched as Shinra crossed his hands in front of himself in an attempt of a pacifying gesture. Shizuo did not react to it and took another step forward, shaking his fist at Izaya. Kida's breath hitched when he saw Shizuo's jacket opening from the movements and revealing the half-buttoned dress-shirt below it. Not to mention the firm chest… He bumped into someone because all of his attention was focused on Shizuo. Kida was so dazed that he forgot to apologize to the person. Then his eyes caught Shizuo's…

Two identical sets of eyes were locked in a trance, unable to look away. Shizuo was frozen with surprise while Kida was trying really hard to control the lust that was beginning to cloud his mind. Shizuo's eyes widened as realization drew on him. Kida took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his racing heart. His pants were getting a bit too tight for him. That was it… He was going to get laid tonight! He had been without sex long enough! Tonight he was the one that was going to lure Shizuo and Izaya to him… His face blanked and he opened his eyes, When had he closed them again? It didn't matter. He noticed that Shizuo's eyes were still glued to him. Kida shot him a teasing grin and winked before turning around and disappeared into the crowd. He grinned to himself because he could clearly imagine Shizuo's jaw dropping. Now, he had a teacher to lie to…

* * *

Shizuo was annoyed. Not only did he have to wear a tux but he was dragged to some High School Anniversary party. How did he let Shinra convince him to go again? Oh right, the silly doctor had made Selty do it for him…Shizuo should definitely learn how to say no to her, because for a headless and expressionless person she made one hell of a 'puppy eyed' impression. Oh well whatever… He had already said he would go and Shizuo did try to keep his promises the best he could. The blond was dressed and ready, already walking towards his old high school with his hands in his pockets. Shizuo was absolutely sure that the flea would be there. After all Izaya would never miss an opportunity to mess with the people of his old class. Shizuo himself was indifferent towards them. They had been too afraid of him to even talk in his presence and he was sure that this had not changed with his fame in Ikebukuro and all. He was attending only because of that promise…

There was also the fact that he hadn't seen Izaya in the last few days and his work was getting more and more hectic. What was with people and their refusal to pay their debts? They irritated the hell out of him and they weren't a decent challenge, unlike _some_ flea he knew. He was in need of some much needed stress relief and beating the crap out of Izaya was a very nice way to relieve stress, since Shizuo always had a valid reason. After all, the flea was involved in every suspicious activity in Shizuo's town.

He entered the gym of Raira Academy. The whole campus of the academy was shared with the middle school that Kida was attending. Now here was another reason for his stress. He hadn't seen Kida in more than two weeks. He knew that the boy was focusing on his studies for his finals. Izaya had sulked, pouted and complained to Shizuo enough times about it…

He could hear the music and he saw the different-colored lights inside. Shizuo grimaced, why did he have to promise? He entered trough the wide opened doors of the gym. There was already a crowd of people gathered inside, some were talking, laughing while others were swaying to the music. He had not spent even ten minutes here and he was already getting irritated, and that did not bode well for whoever was going to be the one Shizuo was going to vent his irritation on… He growled silently and moved towards one of the walls, while the crowd parted for him as he walked. The debt-collector sighed in his mind. Any normal person would stay away from a person that throws desks at his classmates on the first day of school, or who kicked the ass of hardened gang members in the school yard. No one was stupid enough to approach him with friendship… with the exception of Shinra of course, but Shizuo did not consider him right in the head. The same could be said about Izaya…Why the hell would you taunt a person that would throw a vending machine as a response? He had wondered that before, but he understood perfectly now, because whether he wanted to admit it or not, Izaya and him knew each-other a lot better than in high school. And both of them enjoyed their game of cat and mouse so much that it became a greeting of sorts…

Shizuo fiddled with the collar of his shirt, then unbuttoned it half-way. It was too damn hot inside and the fact that there were too many people made the matter worse. He stood alone for a few moments, enjoying the empty bubble he had created around himself, before he heard his name being called. Shizuo turned his head and saw Shinra approaching with a big, happy smile plastered on his face. The brunet was waving as he tried to get the blond's attention, while pushing his way trough the dance floor. Shizuo watched slightly amused as Shinra was pushed back and forth with the song. Finally the doctor managed to get to him. He looked like he had run a few miles before getting to Shizuo, he rested his hands on his knees and took deep breaths.

"Good evening, Shizuo-kun. I'm so glad you decided to come." Shizuo nodded in a greeting before answering.

"I told Celty I'd be here, babysitting you, didn't I?"

"Hahaha, you're right. I wanted her to be my lady tonight, but she declined." Shinra pouted at him as if Shizuo could do anything about it…

"Of course, she won't come, idiot. She doesn't want to stand out, or to be reported to the police. She hates making scenes…"

"You are right, of course, but I still want her to be here. Hey Shizuo-kun? Maybe we can organize a private gathering, just between us! I want to see Celty wearing formal dress! She would be absolutely stunning!"

Shizuo tuned out Shinra when he noticed that the doctor was getting into 'I love Celty, admiration mode'. Shizuo had seen it enough times in the last few years to know it. Shinra's eyes began to glow with this creepy glint and Shizuo seriously did not want to know what the underground doctor was thinking about.

Shinra continued rambling while Shizuo looked around. The flea was supposed to be here. Just then an annoying voice called out his name. Speak of the devil…

"Shiiizu-chaaaan~!"

Shizuo whipped his head towards the voice. There stood Izaya with a grumpy Kadota behind him. The annoying flea had that irritating smirk plastered on his face. "I have a name, flea!" Shizuo couldn't stop the response, it was an automatic reaction to being called that way.

"Shizu-chan! How has it been at this party? Tonight is the time to remember the good old days."

Shizuo gritted his teeth in irritation. Couldn't the flea shut up for once?

"Remember the time when I bribed those gangs into kill you? It was so fun watching you beat gang after gang in the back yard! You single mindedly and single handedly destroyed all those thugs and hardened criminals. Or Shizu-chan, do you remember the first time we met? It was so fun, making that driver hit you! Oh, but it was kind of annoying that no matter who I sent after you always beat them up. It was amusing to watch, though."

Shizuo snapped. He took a few threatening steps towards Izaya, but the brunet didn't look intimidated at all. He stood his ground and continued to look at him with amusement in his eyes and that all-knowing smirk on his face. Shizuo wanted to hurt him so badly at the moment!

Shinra, sensing the impending danger for any close furniture or person, stepped between the two and waved his hands in front of Shizuo.

"Maah, maah, let's calm down and not make a scene, Shizuo-kun!"

Shizuo's mind was completely focused on one single thing – he really wanted to smash that smug grin off the flea's face and maybe wipe the floor with it later. He took another step towards Izaya. He raised his fist and shook it at Izaya threateningly, but it only caused the brunet's grin to widen.

"Out of my way, Shinra! Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!"

Just as Shizuo was going to leap at Izaya his eyes caught familiar amber ones and Shizuo froze. Surprise kept him frozen on his spot, his only movement was the widening of his eyes. _Kida?_ It really was Kida, here, holding a tray with drinks and looking at him with a _very_ heated look. Shizuo watched as Kida closed his eyes for a moment. Kida's chest moved as he took a deep breath and then snapped his eyes open again.

Kida shot him a teasing grin and then winked…_winked…_Shizuo's mouth opened. He simply stared as Kida turned around and disappeared in the crowd.

Shizuo was brought back to reality by a hand, waving in front of his face. He looked at a worried Shinra.

"Shizuo-kun, are you okay? What's the matter?"

"It was nothing."

Shizuo then looked at the informant only to find him looking in the direction that Kida had disappeared into, a delighted expression clearly seen onto his usually cold features. Izaya, turned fiery red eyes towards him and licked his lips while throwing a very suggestive look at him. Shizuo felt a shiver of excitement… A different kind of game had begun…

"I'll go get us some drinks!" Izaya grinned at them playfully and left. Shizuo growled, there was no way he was going to let Izaya go when he was sure that the flea was up to no good. The game had begun and there was no way that Shizuo was going to be left out. He would catch the flea or Kida and that was when things were going to get interesting. He stood still for a few minutes, looking around for Izaya while listening to Shinra and Kadota talk about something irrelevant. His mind was too busy with other thoughts for him to pay attention to them. After a while he finally spotted Izaya leaving the gym and heading outside. Where was the fucking flea going?

Shizuo stood up from his place on the wall and gave some excuse to Shinra and Kadota before heading towards the exit. As usual the people got out of his way as he walked, but he realized that not all of them were all that smart when he heard his name being called. Shizuo looked around and saw his old biology teacher heading towards him. Damn, he had to show up now, hadn't he?

"Hello, Endo-sensei! How have you been?"

"Good evening Shizuo-kun! I hope you've been well? The usual, a few students making trouble for me, but otherwise I am fine. In fact I have one student that looks very much like you when you were in high school."

Shizuo raised his eyebrow in wonder, someone looked like him, he mentally snorted, so what? It was not important and Shizuo definitely did not care about some student at the moment.

"But unlike you he rarely attends my classes and is awful at it. It is rare to see a student that studied biology like you did, Shizuo-kun. I think that Kida-kun should take an example from you."

"…"

_Kida? He is complaining about __**that**__ Kida? Missing class? To __**me**__?_

"And the boy had such a potential for success. If only someone straightens him up! The boy just needs some discipline-"

"Sensei, it was nice talking to you but I have to go."

"Ah. Of course, don't let me hold you."

"Have a nice evening, sensei."

"You too, Shizuo-kun."

Shizuo hurriedly walked away from Endo-sensei and headed towards the exit.

The cold night air hit him when he walked trough the door, his ears still ringing from the loud music inside. He looked around at the eerie yard. It was almost empty. Shizuo lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Damn he had lost track of the flea because of that stupid teacher. The moon showered the silhouettes of both the middle-school and the high-school buildings with blue light. _Hmmm… _Shizuo walked towards his old high-school building. The name had not been Raira Academy, during their time… Would Izaya be inside? Why would he enter their old school building? Memories? Shizuo snorted, as if the flea was bothered by such things as sentimentality…

He tried to open the entrance, but the door was locked. It wouldn't be hard for either Izaya or himself to enter undetected, but he had a feeling that Izaya was not inside that building… That only left one. His eyes locked on the only building left in the school grounds, the middle school building. Shizuo neared the entrance and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. _Bingo!_ Shizuo grinned and quickly slipped inside. The building was completely empty, but Shizuo could feel Izaya inside… He just knew that the flea was there. He stopped and stood perfectly still for a few moments, straining his ears to hear some sort of sign for life. There! Was that a moan? He definitely knew that voice. It was Izaya…He kept still, trying to locate the directions of the sounds. Another moan drifted to his ears and now Shizuo was sure that they were coming for somewhere in the corridor on his right.

He slowly and quietly moved towards it, not wanting to warn Izaya and whoever else was inside of his presence. More moans rang in the hallway, so Shizuo was able to conclude that Izaya was in the room, which was closest to the entrance. He stopped in front of it and quietly grabbed the handle. Another loud groan could be heard from inside and Shizuo's grip on the door tightened. Finally he opened the door, only to freeze at the sight that was revealed to him…

* * *

Izaya grinned as he took a look at his reflection in the mirror. The clothes he wore were something that he bothered with rarely… really, formal clothes were way too uncomfortable and restricting. He needed more freedom of his movements if he were to accidentally meet Shizu-chan on his way, and for tonight he was positive that Shizuo would be at the event. Yes, the high-school reunion…what a useless event. Humans really could find interesting ways to brag about their successes. The only purpose of the event was that old classmates got to brag and show off to each-other, to their former friend or enemies. Izaya snorted and finished the knot of his tie, took his keys and closed the door behind him. Tonight was going to be an interesting night…

Izaya called the elevator and patiently waited for it to open its doors. He did not want to show his lack of patience which he could control, unlike Shizu-chan. He pressed the button towards the underground garage. The informant rarely used his car, but he enjoyed driving from time to time. It allowed him to clear his mind and devise new plots to get new and interesting faces , and emotions from the humans that he loved so dearly. The black vehicle was parked at the place he left it at all those months ago. Why bother with a car, when you can walk around and meet either Shizu-chan, or Kida-chan on the way. Speaking of Kida-chan….Izaya hadn't seen him in a while, he knew that the boy had exams so he had left him in piece, but seriously, even the great Orihara Izaya's patience was getting dangerously thin. Izaya seated himself on the seat, reached towards the belt, but changed his mind halfway through, as if he was one for following traffic rules anyway…He started the engine and the car left the building.

Izaya tried to keep his eyes on the road, but the lights, the crowds, the thousands of people that lived in this city, it was making his lips turn into a wide grin. Humans crowded around each other, for many different reasons, and in many different ways, some of which Izaya had seen, but he was positive that there were many undiscovered ones… The city was eternal, but those emotions that kept humans together were most probably not.

The grin turned into a thin line when he remembered the meeting with the girl he had had yesterday. She had been so happily chatting with him for months, believing him to be a friend, only talking about her boyfriend, how wonderful, faithful and true he was and it went on and on. The other day, deciding that he'd had enough fun trolling her, he decided to arrange a meeting to shatter her naïve views and to bring her back to reality. He had loved her face when he had shown her pictures of her boyfriend kissing another girl. Her eyes had held great despair, pain and betrayal. She had not cared that he had trolled her, even when he had announced it to her with a satisfied smirk, she had simply stared at the photos, unresponsive to his words. Deciding that her reaction was boring, Izaya simply turned around and left the roof of the building. Just as he was about to exit the alley he heard a loud crash behind him. He approached the source of the noise. The girl had jumped from the building… Hmm, not that he cared, but killing yourself over a cheating boyfriend… it looked pointless to Izaya. Humans could be weird sometimes and even he, himself could not understand them. Not that he wasn't human. If he was reasonable he would have worn more comfortable clothes tonight so that he'd be able to avoid the objects thrown at him by Shizu-chan. The bartender could really be creative sometimes…

The radio announced that it was nine o'clock already. The loud voice brought Izaya back from his musings. He saw the approaching silhouette of his old campus and looked around for a parking space. Everything was taken, but perhaps in some of the back streets there would be some free spots. He entered one of the small streets near the main entrance of the school. He parked the car, got out and stretched his arms in cat-like fashion. The grin was plastered to his face and his eyes were glinting in the darkness of the alley. Time to have some fun…

The school yard was empty, but Izaya could hear the many people that were laughing inside the gym and the loud music was echoing trough the whole campus. Izaya's grin widened when he entered the gym, soon he was going to have fun annoying Shizu-chan, and probably some of his old classmates, after all they felt so secure in their lives, but Izaya was planning on ruining that. He had gotten some juicy information on most of them since he had gotten his invitation, which came as a big surprise. He had thought that the school wouldn't want to see, or even hear from either Shizuo or himself, after all their fights had lead to the big mess that made the school close and reopen with a new name – Raira Academy. He smirked, so they had decided to make peace, was it? Or perhaps the bastard principle was finally discharged from his position and the new one had no idea who they were.

Izaya looked around, the gym was light and decorated with all sorts of different-colored balloons and other decorations. The dance-floor was full of people that were swaying to the beat of the music. How amusing, there were even some older people trying to remember or relive their school years… Red eyes spotted the blond head that was hovering over most of the people in the gym, leaning against a wall. So, Shizu-chan was sulking in a corner, was he? Izaya's grin widened, better to go make him feel better then…Izaya couldn't stop the devious chuckle. He was about to make his way towards Shizuo, but he saw someone else on the way.

"Dotachin! How have you been?"

Kadota turned his head towards Izaya when he heard the informant call his name. He frowned at Izaya. "Don't call me that." Kadota grumbled at him, but approached him and grumbled again when Izaya just shot him a grin and continued on his way. Kadota apparently had decided that he has nothing better to do because Izaya heard him moving behind him. It took a few minutes of pushing their way trough the crow, in order to reach Izaya's goal. When they approached, Izaya noticed that Shizuo was not alone, Shinra was standing next to him, talking animatedly about something, and by Shizuo's look Izaya was sure that the blond was lost in his own thoughts. Izaya grinned, he knew how to get the blond's attention…

"Shizu-chaan~!"

Shizuo's reaction was instantaneous. He turned his head towards Izaya, bared his teeth and growled at him.

"I have a name, flea!" Izaya's grin widened when he saw the vein pulsing on Shizuo's temple as his irritation shot up. Izaya just stood in his place. He knew that he could make something else rise just as fast.

"Shizu-chan! How has is the party? Tonight is the time to remember the good old days."

Izaya's grin widened. He saw Shizuo's teeth gritting and continued, trying to get more raise of the blond, after all he looked amazingly hot when he was angry. The faces he made at his opponents made Izaya wish that he was the only one that Shizuo fought against, no one else should see those expressions, but him…and perhaps Kida…

"Remember the time when I bribed those gangs to kill you?" Izaya's grin widened. "It was so fun watching you beat gang after gang in the back yard! You single mindedly and single handedly destroyed all those thugs and hardened criminals."

The vein on Shizuo's temple began pulsating…

"Or Shizu-chan, do you remember the first time we met? It was so fun, making that driver hit you? Oh, but it was kind of annoying that no matter who I sent after you you always beat them up. It was amusing to watch, though."

Shizuo took a threatening step towards Izaya, but the informant only smirked. As if that would work on him, Orihara Izaya was not easy to intimidate, especially not this blond. He knew Shizu-chan too well and had felt his wrath too often to be afraid. Izaya noticed with amusement that Shinra had moved between them and was trying to pacify Shizuo.

"Maah, maah, let's calm down and not make a scene, Shizuo-kun!"

Izaya couldn't help it, he chuckled. Shizuo was so blindly focused on his rage that he hadn't even noticed Shinra. Shizuo waved his fist at him threateningly, but he only managed to reveal his half-buttoned shirt to Izaya. And the informant was definitely not complaining about the view.

"Out of my way, Shinra! Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!"

Izaya tensed and prepared to dodge, as he was sure that Shizu-chan was about to leap at him and try to beat him up. Just as Izaya was about to step aside, just in case, Shizuo's eyes drifted away from him and the blond froze. Izaya frowned slightly. What has gotten Shizu-chan's attention away from him? Izaya followed the line of Shizuo's look. After finding the reason for Shizuo's reaction, Izaya could hardly blame him for the surprise. _Kida-chan?_ After the initial shock wore off he smirked. He had known that tonight was going to be interesting, with Shizu-chan nothing was boring, but he really hadn't expected to see Kida here as well.

He could hear a worried Shinra asking Shizuo if he was okay, and the blond answering something, but Izaya was too busy thinking of all the possibilities that had revealed for tonight. Kida-chan was here, and if that wink and the heated look he gave Shizuo spoke something, he was horny…

Izaya felt eyes on him and turned his head to meet Shizuo's narrowed amber eyes. Izaya threw him a heated look and licked his lips suggestively, it was about time to start the new game, as the rules had changed the moment they saw Kida…

Izaya got the attention of the rest of the group and playfully told them he'd go find them drinks, but the drinks were the last thing on his mind. It was actually that specific person that was serving the drinks that held Izaya's main focus at the moment. Izaya turned around and left the group, chuckling when he heard Shizuo growl after him. He was positive that Shizuo suspected that he'd do something and he was right. Shizu-chan could be awfully smart when it came to guessing his plans and it was kind of annoying at times…Oh well…Time to find Kida-chan…

Izaya quickly reached the place he had last seen Kida at and looked around, hmm, Kida was nowhere to be found. Maybe Kida had gone to the personnel room. All he needed to do was find it. Another boy with the middle school uniform walked past him with an empty tray. _Perfect!_ Izaya kept his eyes on the boy, following him from a safe distance, pretending to casually walk around. He followed the boy to the other part of the gym. There was a door with the sign for personnel only. Izaya grinned in triumph, soon, he'd get what he wants… Izaya approached the door and at the same moment the door opened and Kida emerged, holding a tray full of glasses. He handed the trey to the other boy and they exchanged a few words before the student left to continue his job. Kida as if sensing his gaze looked up and their eyes met.

Amber eyes widened slightly when he saw Izaya, but soon that look was replaced by an emotion that Izaya knew _very_ well. Izaya felt surprise that Kida was so open with his need tonight, but he enjoyed this change as it usually took awhile for Kida to get that excited and frustrated. Izaya licked his lips and threw Kida one very suggestive look, it promised pure and raw pleasure…

Their eyes stayed locked for a while and then Kida closed his. Kida inhaled, opened his eyes and met Izaya's again. The playfulness in those amber eyes excited Izaya even further. Kida winked at him and it shot straight to Izaya's crotch. Damn, the kid had gotten good at getting what he wanted. _Must be my good influence…_

Izaya watched transfixed as Kida slowly lifted one hand and motioned for Izaya to follow. The action made his jacket open and Izaya inhaled sharply. Kida's shirt was unbuttoned beneath it. Then Kida slowly spun around and walked away, giving Izaya quite the clear view of his backside. The black pants of the uniform emphasized all the good places. After a few steps Kida stopped and turned his head towards him. 'Are you coming?' he mouthed and continued on his way, completely sure that Izaya would follow.

Not that he won't follow, an invitation presented like that was completely irresistible, but damn… Izaya snapped out of his trance when one of the dancing couples bumped into him, he threw them a deadly glare, making the old couple sweat and smirked… He definitely loved this new side of Kida…They should leave him alone like that more often…if it would bring out this more devilish and mischievous Kida.

Izaya followed closely after Kida, his eyes locked on Kida's backside, inspecting the lean body from head to toes. The boy was walking slowly, leisurely, like he was in no hurry to reach wherever he was going, but Izaya knew better. The way that Kida had looked at him was anything but patient and he could see the shivers that his heated look sent trough that delectable body. Kida was burning with desire and Izaya was more than willing to play…With another grin Izaya exited the gym and continued after Kida.

The boy was heading towards the middle-school building. Much to Izaya's surprise the entrance wasn't locked and Kida quietly slipped inside, closing the door behind him, turning slightly towards Izaya. The informant was still grinning as he stopped in front of the entrance. Kida looked at him trough the glass door and licked his lips, before turning around and disappeared in a corridor to the right.

Izaya opened the entrance and let himself in the building. Without wasting any time he moved to the corridor on his right, now in which room would he be? Izaya chuckled, it was easy to guess, the first door he saw…After all Izaya was sure Kida's patience was too thin to play a game of hide and seek. Izaya walked towards the first room he saw and entered without a warning. The sight that was revealed to him made his pants tightened and his breath hitch…There in front of him stood Kida, leaning on one of the desks, his uniform top was already discarded somewhere and he was only in his unbuttoned shirt and black pants. The moon bathed him in an eerie eternal light. The sight was breathtaking, Izaya would admit that much. Kida crossed his arms and their eyes locked. Those amber eyes held such intensity that blood shot directly to Izaya's member.

* * *

Kida entered the staff room and hurriedly found the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He let out a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. He needed to talk to the teacher responsible in the kitchens, since Kida knew that he'd let him off. He was planning to tell the teacher that he was not feeling well, so that his duty for the night will be excused, after all he was planning to disappear somewhere and he was not going to get into another detention.

It was too warm… Kida unbuttoned his shirt and leaned over the sink, gazing at his reflection. He was way more excited than he should be from just a staring contest…Kida tried to conjure a nasty image in his mind and it finally calmed him down enough to be able to do his act. Kida exited the bathroom and headed for the room that was usually used as storage, but was turned into a temporary kitchen especially for tonight's event. He spotted the teacher right away as it was a teacher that did not teach to Kida's class. He stopped in front of the man and told him that he needed to go home and explained to him the reasons why he couldn't continue working. The teacher looked at him with a critical eye, but Kida met his eyes unblinkingly, he did not flinch or look away. After the teacher decided that Kida was not lying, he let him go for the night...

Kida turned his back to him, he exited the room and broke into a satisfied grin. Finally he was free to do as he pleased, now… to find one of the two bastards…or the two of them. Kida snorted, usually if you catch one, the other would surely follow, it was the way things worked with those two. Kida exited the personnel room with one final tray of glasses and almost bumped into his senpai, who had obviously come for more glasses.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine, no worries" the student smiled at Kida. "Are you on a brake?"

"No, I got off for the night…My stomach is not agreeing with me…"

"Ah, I'm kind of jealous, but then again I guess not…"

"Here, take this one..."

"Ah, thanks." He looked around. "I better get back, get better soon!"

"Thanks, I will."

Then the older student left and Kida was just about to dive into the crowd when shivers crawled up his spine. Kida knew that someone was watching him and he shivered in anticipation and excitement. He looked to his right and his eyes locked with fiery scarlet ones. Kida's eyes widened in surprise, he had planned to get Izaya and Shizuo, but he had not expected of Izaya to find him, not that he should've been surprised, Izaya was one horny bastard…

Well since he had one of them where he needed him, Kida decided that it was time to get Izaya to do as he wished… He grinned in his mind and shot Izaya his best wanton look. Kida noticed with satisfaction that Izaya licked his lips and threw one of his own, and it almost made Kida's knees buckle beneath him. The bastard was a master of seduction and Kida could not, would not deny it… Kida made sure not to break eye contact for awhile, but it got too intense for a moment, so Kida slowly closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he calmed down enough, he decided that it was about time they leave this annoying gym. He looked at Izaya while some _very_ naughty things were playing in his mind and Izaya's grin widened, as if sensing his thoughts. _Bastard!_ Kida thought, but was determined to win this little game. He winked at Izaya playfully and he noticed with satisfaction that Izaya tensed.

Kida grinned and slowly lifted his hand, beckoning Izaya to come close to him, then he slowly spun around, making sure to show off his backside as much as possible. Kida took a few steps then stopped, looked at Izaya over his shoulder and mouthed to him.

'Are you coming?' Kida made sure that no sound came out so that none of the people near him would hear it. He was positive that Izaya would follow him, if the intense looks he had given Kida were an indicator. Kida walked slowly, making sure that Izaya would be able to follow when they passed trough the dance-floor. He could feel Izaya's burning gaze on him and he had to refrain himself from walking faster, as his patience grew thin. But since Kida knew that this was Izaya's purpose, he stubbornly refused to go faster. Finally he reached the exit and slipped outside. The cool night air helped him clear his thoughts a little and he proceeded towards his own school building.

He grinned when he opened the door without any problems. It would've been an unpleasant surprise to have the doors locked, then they'd have to look for another place, but luckily it didn't come to that. Kida turned towards Izaya to close the door fully and looked at him trough the glass. The informant looked amazingly hot, under the moonlight, eyes darkened with lust…Izaya was in his element… Kida licked his lips in anticipation then quickly turned away from the sight, he was so close to giving up on his plan and just jumping Izaya here and now…

The student entered the first door that came into his vision, after all it did not matter the room, he just needed to be alone with Izaya somewhere away from praying eyes. He quickly closed the door behind him and took off his jacket on one of the desks. Kida leaned against another desk and waited, his eyes glued to the door. He did not have to wait long, as the door was opened and Izaya walked inside, like a predator enjoying his captured pray. Kida did not want to give in… not yet, he needed to resist just a little bit longer. The intensity in Izaya's eyes made Kida's already thin resolve break…_Damn!_ That was it!

He pushed himself off the desk and approached Izaya, only stopping when their lips were centimeters away from touching and Kida could feel Izaya's hot breath on his lips. He licked them and looked up in those lustful scarlet eyes. His hand grabbed the belt of Izaya's pants, the cool metal almost making him moan. He never broke eye contact as he slowly sank to his knees in front of Izaya. He could hear the other man taking a sharp breath, but Izaya's burning eyes never left his own.

Izaya was frozen in his place watching Kida with burning red eyes, his blood boiling with lust from the way the other was standing and the look that Kida was throwing his way. Izaya took a deep breath when Kida moved from his place, his eyes never leaving the amber ones as Kida approached him slowly. He stopped inches away from Izaya's face… The black haired man could feel Kida's hot breath tickling his smooth skin and Izaya could not hold back anymore, his hand found its way to the back of Kida's head and Izaya crushed their lips together. Both of them moaned at the much needed contact. Izaya's tongue invaded Kida's mouth coercing the other to play and their tongues meshed together in a sweet sinful battle.

The kiss sent shivers of pleasure down Kida's spine and Kida had to refrain from moaning again. He was supposed to be in control! That would not do at all… He broke the kiss and looked Izaya in the eyes, mentally grinning at the raised eyebrow that was thrown his way. He grabbed Izaya by the belt and pushed him back against one of the desks with force that was unexpected for someone his age.

Izaya's eyes widened when Kida pushed him against the desk, what was the little devil planning now? His eyes were locked on Kida as the boy grinned at him and slowly sank to his knees in front of the informant. The hand that was clutching his belt moved to undo it and red eyes widened at the realization of what Kida was going to do. _Oh God!_

Kida pulled the zipper down, and pulled Izaya's pants down at his feet. He heard Izaya breathe in sharply when the cold air assaulted his heated skin. Next Kida slid down his boxers and look up to give Izaya one last heated look before he took the member in his mouth.

Izaya groaned when he was engulfed by warmth, pleasure shooting up his spine. He knew that Kida had never done this before and his slight hesitation was making this even more exciting. The experimental licks and sucks were enough to make his knees shake and his hands tangled in the soft blond locks.

Kida felt weird while doing this, and he gave a few experimental licks, and then sucked lightly. He knew how pleasurable it could be so he tried to remember the things that Shizuo and Izaya had done to him that he had liked immensely and tried to imitate them. He licked, nipped and sucked on the head like it was his favorite lollipop. He noted with satisfaction that Izaya's grip on his hair was almost painful and that the other man was moaning loudly above him. It meant that he was on the right track… He took a deep breath and tried to take in as much of the member as possible without gagging.

Izaya groaned when he was swallowed even further into the delicious warmth. His knees were shaking and he was clutching Kida's hair tightly into his fists. Kida wasn't bad at this…_Not bad at all…_ The little devil had talent for this, and it made Izaya grin, before another hard suck on his head distracted him.

Kida began to move his head back and forth, trying to take in as much as he could. He tried to look up, but decided that it was better to concentrate on what he was doing, after all he had made Izaya moan in pleasure for once, and honestly, Kida liked the change… He traced the member with his tongue from base to head, then sucked at the base of the head. The action made the informant groan loudly and Kida grinned mentally, so he liked that, huh? Another idea came to Kida's mind and he decided to try it… He let his teeth graze the member very gently, and he was rewarded with the loudest moan so far. Izaya's hand rubbed the base of his scull as if to encourage Kida to repeat the action. _Hmm, I knew he'd like that…the sadistic bastard that he is…_Kida grinned and did it again.

Izaya moaned when he felt Kida's teeth graze his member gently…damn it…the Kida was getting to know him if he's know he'd like that. Izaya rubbed Kida's head to make the blond do it again. It had felt divine… When Kida did it a second time, all thoughts left Izaya's head and he threw it back and groaned. Izaya groaned in disappointment when he heard the door opening and Kida's mouth left his member. He tensed and mentally cursed whoever it was that was interrupting them. He had been so _close_…He turned his head towards the intruder, his glare focusing on the new presence in the room. The glare disappeared and turned into a playful grin when Izaya saw who the person was.

"Came to join us, Shizu-chan?"

* * *

Hello Another fic started here… this time it's a two-shot… I'd like to thank **Laptop** **Newbie** for the wonderful idea…I hope you like it The second part is half-way done…And yes, I know that it was nasty of me… My beta says I've seen to many Katekyo Hitman Reborn episodes…and there is a cliffhanger in every single damn episode… XD Anyway…

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo stood frozen at the sight in front of him, it was mesmerizing…Kida was in front of Izaya on his knees, both of them flushed and panting. They made quite the picture. Shizuo's cock got hard at the sight that those two made. For a few moments the only thing he could do was stare at them…Shizuo felt his pants getting tighter and tighter. He saw Izaya move his head to look at him and the flea grinned widely…

"Came to join us, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya's voice snapped Shizuo from his trance and made him growl at the black haired man. He slowly approached them, getting curious looks from Kida and knowing ones from Izaya. It just made Shizuo even more annoyed with the informant, the damn flea was acting as if he knew everything that was gonna happen, and it ticked him off even more in this situation. Couldn't the flea act like a normal person for once, damn it? His eyes trailed down Izaya's chest, then moving on to Kida's kneeling form. All anger and annoyance was forgotten at the sight that Kida presented, he looked positively debauched like this, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from their previous activity.

Shizuo moved towards them, ridding himself from his jacket and throwing it away. He roughly grabbed Izaya by the arm and pulled him away from the desk, but since the informant's knees were still weak from, Izaya stumble and bumped into his chest with a pout on his face.

"My, Shizu-chan…Do you have to be-"

Shizuo, not wanting to hear Izaya's voice quickly silenced him with a kiss. Kida watched them closely from the floor, getting even more turned on by the sight.

Shizuo quickly positioned himself at Izaya's previous spot on the desk, pulled out lube and condoms from his pocket, then pulled down his pants. He did not have any patience for games tonight. He was sure that the flea would've been with Kida without even telling Shizuo about it…good thing that he had followed him. He handed Izaya a condom while squeezing some lube onto his hand then looked up to see the other grinned at him, then tearing the wrapper open with his teeth. Shizuo forgot the annoyance he was feeling as he watched the black haired man slip the condom onto his hardened member. He groaned as the other stoked him slowly. Izaya kissed him again, and Shizuo moved his hand behind the man, tracing his spine with the fingers coated with the cold substance, and then found his entrance.

Izaya groaned when he felt two cold fingers enter him. Pain shot up his spine and he hissed at Shizuo's impatience, he loved it rough, but sometimes Shizu-chan's impatience managed to annoy him very much. He took a few deep breaths waiting for the pain to subside.

Shizuo felt Izaya tensing and stopped moving for a few moments, giving the other the needed time to adjust. He was feeling generous tonight…for some reason…He looked Izaya in the eyes, his burning amber meeting glowing red, their meshed their lips together in another heated kiss. He groaned into the kiss when he felt Izaya squeeze his member a bit too roughly, but Shizuo supposed it was revenge for earlier. He feverishly searched for that spot inside of Izaya and was awarded when Izaya broke the kiss to groan heavily. Izaya's hand on his erection started moving again and Shizuo moaned at the sensations that were coercing trough his body…but he needed _more_. Deciding that Izaya was ready, Shizuo grabbed his shoulders and turned the other man around swiftly. He licked Izaya's neck and nipped at his collarbone as he slowly lowered Izaya on his member, earning a groan from the other. When he was fully inside he let out a low moan…Izaya was tight…

Izaya's world spun when he was turned around by Shizuo, then the next thing he knew, he was lowered on Shizuo's member. Damn! Couldn't Shizu-chan learn some patience? Izaya knew that it was short, but it was so annoying at times! He groaned when he felt that Shizuo was completely sheathed in him and he heard Shizuo sigh lowly in his ear. The informant leaned forward and his hands grabbed the edges of the desk on the next row for support, then he began to move slowly back and forth…

He felt eyes on him and turned his head to meet Kida's heated gaze. The boy had changed from his previous position on his knees and was now sitting on the floor, leaning his back on the teacher's desk, jerking off. Izaya licked his lips at the sight and moved his head to beckon Kida to come closer…Kida was not going to be excluded…

Kida watched as Izaya and Shizuo teased each other, and before he knew it he had one hand down his pants and he was jerking off at the sight…He snorted mentally…What was it now – an automatic reaction to the sight? The sight of the two, kissing was enough to make him moan out loud, but he managed to stop himself. He wanted to see how things would go without his presence… Kida's eyes followed every action, taking in their every movement, before Shizuo lost patience and swiftly turned Izaya around and entered him. Kida almost came at the sight they made, and his hand sped up his movements. They began to move and he made sure to match their pace… And then Izaya turned his head towards him and their eyes locked. Kida did a sharp intake of breath as suddenly his oxygen was not enough. He watched dazed as Izaya motioned for him to get closer. Kida groaned in disappointment that he had to stop, but obeyed, knowing that Izaya was a better choice than his hand any day. He slowly got up on his shaking knees and neared Izaya.

The black haired man grabbed Kida's head and drew him in a harsh, demanding kiss. Izaya could taste himself on the blond's mouth and it made the kiss even more heated and delicious. Izaya moaned into the kiss when Shizuo hit that spot inside of him, his other arm let go of the desk and grabbed Kida's jacket. Izaya pulled it off, wanting more skin contact with Kida. After the jacket was off Izaya fumbled with the buttons of Kida's shirt.

Kida was slightly amused by Izaya's haste, but after a few moments of watching the other fight with his buttons, Kida decided to help him. He did not want his new shirt ruined after all. He had just bought it and Kida was pretty sure that Izaya would soon lose patience and tear the buttons away. Finally when the shirt was off, Kida felt Izaya's arms circle around his waist and draw him close to the man. Kida looked into Izaya's eyes, they were even a darker hue than their usual blood red and were shining with both lust and pleasure. The look sent shivers down Kida's spine… Izaya kissed him again and Kida moaned, the sensations that Izaya's mouth was sending trough his body were divine. He arched his back when he felt Izaya touch his nipple with his fingers. Kida took a few deep breaths, wondering when had it become so hard to breathe. He groaned when he felt Izaya's hand on his pants, it began to slowly unbutton them, then Izaya used both hands to pull Kida's pants and boxers down. Kida took a deep breath when the cold air assaulted his heated skin.

Izaya pulled back to look at his handiwork, red eyes watching Kida standing flushed and panting before him. It made the informant grin and draw Kida for another kiss. At the same time, Shizuo slammed him down particularly hard and it made Izaya moan into the kiss. Izaya's eyes blurred at the overload of sensations, damn Shizu-chan knew how he loved it… just as he thought that, Izaya felt Shizuo bite him on the shoulder. Izaya shuddered and broke the kiss, the feelings were too overwhelming and consuming. He threw his head and arched his back.

Kida groaned in disappointment when Izaya broke their kiss, but grinned mischievously when Izaya's neck was exposed to him. He leaned forward and bit it, making Izaya groan louder, then he licked at the reddening spot. Izaya briefly looked him in the eye and Kida shuddered. Izaya's eyes held a promise that Kida would pay for this… but Kida wouldn't complain…it would be a sweet, delicious torture, he was sure.

Izaya was beginning to lose himself but he resisted, he wanted to prolong the pleasure as much as possible…He tried to clear the fog that had settled in his mind from all the stimulation that Shizu-chan was doing to his prostate and grinned at Kida. Next he pulled the boy flush against him and moaned when their erections rubbed against each-other, the friction sending shivers of delicious pleasure up Izaya's spine. It doubled when Shizuo slammed into that spot again.

Shizuo was solely focused on one thing and one thing only – the soft heat that was around his member. Shizuo mildly wondered how Izaya managed to stay so tight after all the fucking they did, but it was unimportant at the moment, as the heat was threatening to swallow him whole… He slowly pushed Izaya forward before slamming him back, making Izaya moan. He had seen Kida come towards them before that and he had the sudden urge to kiss the smaller blond. The opportunity presented itself when Kida leaned close to bite on Izaya's neck. Shizuo grinned at the action and pulled down Izaya at the same time, making sure to hit that spot.

He grinned with satisfaction when Izaya arched his back and let out a loud moan, and here the flea was acting all high and mighty on him before… Then his darkened amber eyes locked with identical ones and Shizuo leaned forward, his hand made its way to the back of Kida's head and pulled him towards him for a kiss. His action made the three of them press even closer to each other and Izaya who was is the middle moaned.

"Ngh…Shizu-chan…."

Shizuo mentally grinned and nipped at Kida's lower lip, the boy opened his mouth immediately and their tongues locked in a fierce battle. Shizuo's mind blurred, but he made sure to continue the pace. He let go of Kida's head when the other blond broke the kiss to arch his back and moan loudly.

Izaya was more aroused than ever and he was seriously beginning to think that those two were plotting against him. They were making him moan way too much, now while Izaya was not one that cared about loudness in bed, this was getting ridiculous…_Time to rectify it_… Izaya grinned when his hand found the lube, and he managed to squeeze a generous amount on his hand. He licked Kida's ear, then bit on it, making the smaller blond groan with pleasure. He felt Shizuo pull Kida for a kiss and took the opportunity. That had been the distraction he had been waiting for! _Perfect!_ Izaya's hand moved towards Kida entrance, making sure not to touch any skin and alarm the boy of what was to come. He almost failed when Shizu-chan pushed into him again…Damn that was distracting, but the pleasure that was still coercing trough his veins was definitely worth it… Finally he found Kida's entrance and quickly inserted one finger. The effect was immediate… Kida moaned, breaking the kiss with Shizuo and arching his back.

Izaya's mind blanked out when Shizuo fastened the pace, slamming him down on his member with practiced ease. When he managed to gather his thoughts his hand moved between Kida and himself and he grabbed their members together, causing even more pleasurable friction between them.

When Kida felt Izaya grab their members, he moaned and jerked forwards wanting, no, _needing _more contact. When Izaya's finger found that spot, and set his nerves on fire, Kida groaned…How he loved this delicious torture…

Shizuo was in his personal heaven, the flea just felt amazing around him. The warm tightness made him out of breath and he pulled Izaya on him even harder. Shizuo vaguely noted that there would probably be handprints on the other's pale skin tomorrow, but Shizuo knew that Izaya was never one to complain, besides the flea loved it rough…He pulled out almost all the way enjoying the way Izaya groaned in protest before he slammed back in, turning the protest into a delicious moan. Shizuo grinned in satisfaction and bit on Izaya's ear.

Kida groaned when another finger entered him, his grip on Izaya's hair was probably painful, but he did not care at the moment. It was this familiar pain which he hadn't felt in more than two weeks, and it was this pain that he had missed dearly as it was addicting in its contrast between pleasure and ache. Kida tensed when the fingers began to scissor and bit down on Izaya's throat to stop himself from crying out loud. He had forgotten the feeling of being stretched, the action that made him ache in anticipation. Then a fire spread over his nerves and Kida knew that the fingers had brushed against that spot inside of him. He threw his head back and moaned.

Izaya was moaning very loudly, his mind in a haze of pleasure. He wondered how he was able to do all those actions at once, but he contributed it on his genius mind. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Kida, brushing against his prostate again and again, his other hand was on their erections, rubbing and jerking them both, and at the same time, Shizu-chan was pounding in and out of him with his monstrous strength. He admired his own talent for multitasking when Shizuo hit his prostate and returned the fog in his mind. Izaya groaned when Shizuo fastened the pace, making his own knees shake as they were too week to support him, telling Izaya that he was close…He was almost there…_Yes!_ He plunged into white oblivion and he came with a final loud moan. Izaya's knees would've buckled if he hadn't been clutching tightly onto Kida for support.

Kida stilled when he felt Izaya cum, and the hand around their members tightened to an almost painful grip while the one that was inside him pressed tightly against that spot. Kida drew a sharp breath when the pressure on his prostate sent stars dancing in his vision. Kida's eyes moved to meet Izaya and his breath hitched when he saw his red eyes dilated with pleasure as rode his orgasm. The sight alone made Kida moan at the amazing sight the informant was making…Why did he have to look so hot? Kida's eyes watched closely as Izaya came to his senses and the red eyes cleared. Izaya looked in his eyes, shot him a weak grin and continued pushing his fingers in and out of Kida, while his other hand began jerking him off again. Kida moaned when the wave of pleasure hit him again, and his vision blurred, it was almost too much…

Black spots formed in Shizuo's vision when Izaya tightened around him and he clutched his teeth, trying to hold on for a little longer. He stilled for a moment to give Izaya the time he needed to regain his senses, before picking up the rhythm again. Shizuo moved his free hand to find Kida's head and pull him forward for a kiss. Their tongues clashed and twisted together in a final game. Kida moaned into his mouth and that delicious moan was the final straw of Shizuo's will power. He came hard with a loud groan then slacked against the desk, making it creak below his and Izaya's combined weight.

Izaya was working on both his prostate and his member and the pleasure was almost driving Kida over the edge... Just a little bit more… Then he felt a hand on the back of his head and he looked at Shizuo, his blond locks were sticking to his forehead from the exertion. He pulled Kida's head towards him and kissed him deeply. Kida moaned. That was it… He couldn't take it anymore, he could almost see the burning pleasure that was about to come…he could feel it…

Then something completely unexpected happened...

Izaya's legs finally gave out on him and he fell forward with a yelp, unintentionally pushing Kida on the floor and falling on top of the smaller blond.

Kida groaned when Izaya's weight fell on top of him and both of them landed on the hard floor. His head hit the floor and he let out a loud displeased groan. Damn it! He had been almost there! Why couldn't the bastard's legs give out a minute later damn it! He had been almost_ there, damn it!_

Izaya's world spun when he fell on top of Kida. He couldn't move for a few moments, but felt Kida shift beneath him and grumble. Izaya grinned and noted that the smaller blond was the only one who hadn't finished. Well it was not Izaya's fault that his legs gave out on him…It was Shizu-chan's fault, the brute could've at least attempted to grab them, Izaya thought with a pout. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by laughter.

Shizuo couldn't help it, he laughed. There weren't many situations that gave him the opportunity to laugh at Izaya's expense so he relished the moment. He had been too slow to catch the falling brunet, but he was glad for it now.

"Awww….Are Izaya-kun's knees too weak to be able to stay up?~"

Izaya glared at him sharply…

"Shizu-chan…You'd do well to shut up~." He said with a wide fake smile, but his eyes flashed with the unspoken threat and it did not help his irritation that he was still unable to stand up. Izaya moved his legs experimentally but then felt something shifting beneath him and looked down at Kida. The boy's cheeks were flushed and he was taking big gulps of air. Izaya grinned when he realized the cause for Kida's trembling and shifted again, causing the boy to moan beneath him.

"Hmm looks like fingers aren't enough for you, Kida-chan~. You need something more. Hmmm~!"

"…."

Kida felt his cheeks redden and moaned when Izaya's hand found his overly sensitive member…The bastard was moving maddeningly slowly! The hand continued with long, leisure jerks, while another grabbed his balls and fondled them. The sensations almost made Kida cum right then and there, but he gritted his teeth and tried to stop it…He wanted something more, because there was no way in hell he was only going to get jerked off after all the trouble he went to get the bastards to follow him! Also he hadn't had sex in three weeks, damn it! He needed a good hard fuck after all the effort he put into studying! He deserved it, damn it! Kida's frustration grew as Izaya continued with his slow movements and finally, Kida could feel his patience snapping.

"Would _someone __**finally **_fuck me, damn it?"

There was sudden silence in the room as both Izaya and Shizuo stared at him, shocked at his outburst, but Kida just met their eyes. He was way too frustrated and irritated to have the decency to be embarrassed. Then Kida saw Izaya's face change. The red-eyed man grinned down at him and doubled the speed of his jerking. Well, as nice as it was that Izaya finally picked up some speed Kida needed something _more_. And he was going to get it…A quick plan formed in his mind. He knew that Izaya, being the bastard that he was, would not do anything to change their current position until he felt like it and Kida did not have the patience to deal with the informant's games. Which lead to the only other possible course of action…

At one particularly hard jerk, Kida threw his head back and moaned Shizuo's name, in the way which he knew that drove the older blond crazy. Kida locked his eyes with the burning amber ones that were staring at Izaya and him. Kida almost whimpered when the hands that were touching him left, but he knew that it was worth it in exchange for what was about to follow.

Shizuo watched with amusement as Izaya teased Kida. Shizuo could admit that it was slightly amusing, but he could understand where Kida was coming from. It is really harsh to be left in the dry, when you were used to getting it on regular bases. Hell, the flea had no right to tease Kida when Izaya was the one who sought him out at least twice a week, unless of course, Shizuo himself was the one that initiated the action. To top things almost every time Izaya had set up something Kida joined. It was frustrating how the flea could know when their schedules were empty, or they suddenly got a lot of free time, but it was expected… The flea was good at his job, even Shizuo would grudgingly, _very grudgingly_ admit that.

When Kida demanded to be fucked Shizuo could only stare in surprise… When had he gotten so bold? Not that Shizuo was complaining, since a demanding Kida was a _very_ sexy Kida. Shizuo's member agreed because he felt it jump at the words…And then the boy looked at him with those glowing eyes and moaned Shizuo's name, in _that_ way and it made Shizuo want nothing more but to fuck him on the spot. The brat was manipulating him, successfully too! Damn, Kida was getting more and more like Izaya with each passing day…Not that Shizuo minded all that much _at the moment_…But damn…. Shizuo's eyes never left Kida's, as if he wasn't able to look away from those amber eyes that were burning with lust and desire…

Whatever plans Shizuo had about letting the flea play with Kida for a bit longer flew out of the window. Kida was watching him very heatedly and Shizuo had a hard time resisting to the call in those eyes. Shizuo looked around for the condoms, grabbing one when he spotted them on the nearby desk. He tore it open and slipped it on his member, feeling Kida's eyes following his every action. Shizuo then got up and hurriedly moved towards the other two. He roughly grabbed Izaya by the elbow and pulled him away from Kida. Shizuo used his power to toss Izaya somewhere, completely ignoring any protests that were voiced from the black-haired male. When the space above Kida was free Shizuo nested himself between Kida's legs and leaned forward for a heated kiss. Shizuo shivered when Kida moaned into the kiss and jerked his hips up, creating some delicious friction between them. Kida then threw his head back and groaned, and it made Shizuo lose whatever small amount of patience he had left. No foreplay tonight… Besides, Shizuo could see that the smaller blond would not last long. He was too sensitive to every touch and every kiss.

Shizuo kissed Kida again, then grabbed his legs, put them on his shoulders and entered Kida with one swift movement, making both of them groan loudly. Damn it, Kida was so tight! Shizuo was surrounded by that heat and he felt like he was being engulfed by it.

Kida's hands grabbed Shizuo's hair when he felt something big and hard finally entering him. He whimpered partially from the pain, but mainly from relief. He pulled the older blond for another kiss. _Finally!_ He got what he wanted, no _needed_! He shifted, trying to alert the other that he was ready. _Move already!_

Shizuo had stilled after he entered to wait for Kida to adjust. He knew that Izaya had prepared him before that, but the pain was inevitable. When Kida shifted, Shizuo took it as a sign to move and pulled out, before pushing back in. It earned him a throaty moan from the body beneath him. Shizuo's mind was in haze from the feelings running trough his body. The amazing friction and the heat of the tightness around him, made him want to pound into Kida with all of his strength, but he refrained, not wanting to hurt him. He slightly shifted the angle and Kida arched his back. Shizuo's eyes trailed over the body that was under him, his breath hitching at sight Kida was making. The boy was mesmerizing like this, so close to the edge, yet still so far from it…

Kida moaned, his brain clearing from all thoughts when Shizuo changed the angle and drove into that spot more firmly and directly than before. The pleasure that was coursing trough him was mind-numbing. He was so very close to the edge, he could almost see it, he just needed a little bit more! Shizuo was hitting his prostate again and again, and it made Kida want to scream with pleasure, but the only sounds that left his mouth were rather loud moans and groans. Everything else was covered in a haze of pleasure…

Kida closed his eyes and focused on the sensations. He fisted his hands in Shizuo's blond locks and pulled, making the other look at him. Kida looked him in the eyes and leaned up and pressed their lips together. Kida moaned the second Shizuo's tongue began exploring his mouth, the blond pressed against that spot inside of him. The kiss was so intense that it almost made Kida cum on the spot, but he tried to contain it with all of his will power.

He wanted this moment to last…He had been waiting for it for so long and Kida wanted to enjoy it, fully. Kida whimpered when Shizuo pulled out almost all the way, before pushing back inside, hitting Kida's prostate with an amazing force. Kida tried to contain the moan and stopped himself by biting on Shizuo's throat. The older blond let out a low groan and doubled his speed.

Kida's body had almost reached his limit… He knew that he won't last very much longer, hell it was a miracle he had lasted that long. Any further thoughts were banished by Shizuo roughly slamming into him and sucking on Kida's throat at the same time.

Shizuo looked down at the red hickey that was forming on Kida's neck. _Mine!_ He grinned with satisfaction before speeding up the pace. He could tell that Kida was almost there. He licked at Kida's neck again and then slowly kissed his way back up. Shizuo locked his eyes with Kida's and meshed their lips together for another kiss.

Kida broke the kiss to arch his back and groan. Yes! He was almost there! He could almost see the end of his rope. He needed just a little bit more! His mind was numb from all the pleasure he was feeling every time Shizuo hit his prostate. Kida closed his eyes and just let himself feel, everything became blurred and unimportant. The only thing that mattered was the sensation that coercing trough his body.

After one particularly sharp and forceful thrust from Shizuo, Kida's vision blurred completely and finally his mind was consumed by the white nothingness as he finally finished. He could feel his nerves burning and the sensations overloaded him.

Izaya had felt comfortable just lying on top of Kida. He was satisfied for the moment so there was no need for him to move. When he felt Kida shifting under him, he reminded himself that the boy hadn't finished. Now, as cruel as Izaya knew he could be, even he wasn't cruel enough to leave Kida like that, after all the boy had been the initiator for once. He needed a reward, and the thought of it made Izaya grin. He slowly and cautiously moved his hand down and grabbed Kida for his still painfully hard member.

Izaya moved his hand up and down the member _very_ slowly. Now now, he would help, but nobody said that Kida-chan won't be tortured slowly with pleasure, until Izaya made him beg for it in the end. Izaya was sure that it won't be long before Kida was begging him to fuck him, as he could see how close to the finish Kida was. That was when Kida made his outburst.

"Would _someone __**finally **_fuck me, damn it?"

Ooh yeah, the boy was frustrated alright. They should leave him without any for some time more often, as apparently it made Kida _very_ demanding…But then again, they definitely shouldn't. Not that Izaya was that sexually frustrated, or that Shizu-chan wasn't satisfying or something, but Kida was beginning to grow on him and after the second week Izaya had began to miss the smaller blond. He grinned down at Kida and doubled the speed of his jerks, making the boy moan and writhe beneath him. The movement shot directly to Izaya's growing erection, making it even harder then before. He moved his other hand to fondle Kida's balls and gave him a particularly harsh jerk. Kida moaned Shizuo's name…Wait….Who! Why in the seven hells would he call _Shizuo's_ name when himself, _Izaya _was the one who was causing him to feel like this?

Izaya stopped his movements and opened his mouth to demand an explanation when a rough hand grabbed his elbow.

"Wha…? Shizu-chan, what do you think yo-"

Izaya was cut off in the middle of his sentence when he was pulled off Kida and pushed towards the side of the room. He stumbled at the force of the push and turned around only to stare and watch as Shizuo swiftly took his place between Kida's legs and entered the smaller blond without any preparation. When his mind caught up with what his eyes were seeing, Izaya finally realized what Kida had done…_That little devil…! He knows how his moans affect Shizu-chan and he took advantage of it__…! _Since Izaya had dragged him into that game that was going on between the three of them the kid had definitely gotten bolder and had learned to get what he wanted. Izaya was almost proud of the boy…almost…if only he had used his newly acquired skills in another situation…Now because of this, Izaya was left out of the action. Oh, Kida will definitely be punished at a later date…

Izaya pouted silently as he watched Shizuo push repeatedly into Kida, both of their voices echoing in the room. He had to admit that they made a _very_ sexy picture…Shizuo driving into Kida and the smaller blond twisting and moaning from pleasure beneath him…_Hmm…_ An idea came to him and the sheer thought of it made Izaya grin like a madman… This was going to be so interesting~. He looked around, searching for his phone. Hmm…Where were his pants again? _Oh, over there!_ Izaya walked to them, the grin still plastered to his face and leaned down to pick up the article. He took a quick look at Shizuo and Kida and was delighted to find that they hadn't noticed a thing. _Perfect~!_ He rummaged trough his pockets and finally took out his phone.

He turned off the sound just in case and turned on the camera…now time to record the action… Izaya grinned and turned the phone towards the two on the floor. They were completely obvious to his actions and Izaya was glad for that, because otherwise he was sure that neither Shizuo nor Kida would be very happy with him… But anyway…He noticed that he was a good distance away and they were too small on the screen. Izaya licked his lips and pressed the zoom button…

Izaya moved around the room, wanting to try different angles. After circling them once, he concluded that the best view was from the front, but there was one tiny detail missing. While Izaya was able to capture Kida's face while he was in the peak of his pleasure, Shizu-chan's face was completely focused on Kida, never once looking up, and there was no way for Izaya to record it. It made Izaya move even closer to them and call to Shizuo.

"Shizu-chaaaan~, look up~!"

Shizuo was so focused on Kida that he had completely forgotten that the flea was also in the room… His head snapped up when Izaya called his name…_Huh?_ Look up, for what? All he needed to see at the moment was Kida as he was writing in pleasure beneath him. The boy really knew how to make heated faces and those moans were driving Shizuo insane…Despite his reluctance his body moved automatically, because his head snapped up and his eyes focused on the shiny black backside of Izaya's phone…

…_Phone?_

What did the damn flea think he was doing? Shizuo could feel a few veins popping out on his temple. What did Izaya think he was doing? There was no way he was going to let Izaya keep this video! The last thing he needed was the flea blackmailing him… He eyed the distance between Izaya and himself. Shizuo could see that the flea was enjoying this, as Izaya was moving the phone, trying to take everything that Shizuo and Kida were doing and feeling. Shizuo leaned forward, unintentionally thrusting harder in Kida and making him moan louder. He slapped the phone out of Izaya's hands and it fell somewhere with a thud.

"That's….ought to…teach…you…damn flea!"

Shizuo managed to gasp out between pants. He saw Izaya pout sulkily at him, but again focused his whole attention to Kida. His cheeks were flushed and he was taking deep rapid breaths. Shizuo leaned forward and captured Kida's red lips for another kiss. The boy responded immediately and their tongues met for a heated battle. Both moaned into the kiss and Shizuo fastened his pace, earning him more moans from the smaller blond.

Just as Shizuo was about to grab Kida's member, he felt something slick enter him…_What?_ He instinctively whipped around, while his hips jerked forward, trying to get away from the invading finger. He heard Kida moan his name, before everything tightened around his own member, but Shizuo fought the pleasure trying to stay focused on turning around. He managed to hit Izaya with his elbow and he could hear the other falling to the floor.

Kida was beginning to get back to his senses. The fog that had settled into his mind finally began lifting. He felt Shizuo pulling out, and he was about to open his mouth and ask whether or not he was finished, but he realized how out of breath his was and focused on his breathing. _Oh well…_ Whatever it was that had made Shizuo jerk forward like that, Kida was immensely grateful for it…

Izaya frowned when Shizuo slapped his phone out of his hands and his eyes followed the black device as it slid to the floor on the other end of the room. Jeez, couldn't Shizuo keep anything electronic that was near him intact for more than 3 minutes? And this phone was expensive too! Not that Izaya didn't have the money, but if it was broken, he'd definitely annoy Shizu-chan into paying for a new one. When another moan broke the silence in the room Izaya's attention was back on the problem at hand…he was feeling excluded again. Izaya pouted at the thought that Shizu-chan wouldn't even let him take a video of them…How boring and upright, Shizu-chan… Izaya pouted to himself, but then the pout transformed into a grin when another idea came to him…Well Izaya would be included…One way or another… He looked around for the lube, and grinned when he saw it on the desk near him. He coated his own fingers with it and silently sneaked behind Shizuo. Well Shizu-chan deserved it if he wasn't going to share Kida-chan at all.

Despite the fact that some part of his brain was screaming that what he was about to do was downright suicidal, Izaya happily ignored it in favor of extracting his revenge on Shizu-chan… Izaya stopped behind Shizuo very quietly, trying not to alert the blond of his presence. Without a warning, he sneaked the coated finger inside of Shizuo. The blond tensed at the intrusion, then jerked forward in surprise. Izaya grinned as he heard Kida moan Shizuo's name. What a chain reaction… How interesting~… Izaya looked at Kida's face briefly when the small blond finally reached his orgasm. Izaya was a bit distracted by the sight, which enabled Shizuo to elbow him harshly, causing Izaya to lose his balance and land on the floor. He pouted, but made himself get up as fast a possible, his mind reminding him that he had just stepped into a forbidden territory.

_Shizu-chan is always so stubborn!_

What was wrong with bottoming once in a while, and Shizuo hadn't done so in a long time…

"Izaaaaaaya-kuuuun~ "Izaya saw Shizuo pulling out of Kida and turning around to face him, "What did you think you're doing, you damn flea?" Shizuo got up and popped his fingers at him, and Izaya felt a shiver going down his spine… He didn't wait for a warning, he simply sprinted towards the door as he was, stark naked.

He could hear Shizuo yelling after him, but Izaya was too busy focusing on the running, not on what Shizu-chan had said…

Shizuo was incredibly annoyed, no he hadn't felt that annoyed in months! The damn flea had dared to try fuck _him!_ Oh he was going to pay! Shizuo popped his fingers and asked Izaya what he was doing, but the flea's answer was to shoot towards the door. Hmm, so he was going to try to run? It was futile! There was no way that Shizuo was going to let him get away now! _No damn way!_ Shizuo could feel his face twisting into that grin as he mentally prepared himself for their chase. Shizuo sprinted after Izaya with every intention of catching the flea and teaching him a lesson!

At first Kida was just trying to regain his breath, but then he was left speechless of the scene that unfolded in front of his eyes.

"…"

What the hell just happened? _Did they just start running around my school…naked…_What the hell? Then he remembered what Shizuo had said and his mind came to the only possible conclusion – Izaya had tried to top Shizuo…. The thought made Kida laugh. Not that it was not possible, but Kida was sure that if it was to happen it was going to be under completely different circumstances. Damn, but thank whoever was up there that Izaya had decided to do that after Kida had finished! Someone was really going to die if he had been denied his orgasm for the second time!

After that Kida relaxed, tried to level his breathing, because he was sure that those two would be back after awhile. Kida was positive that Izaya would be fucked whenever he was caught. After a few moments he finally gathered enough strength to get up. He sat up and looked around. _Oh nooooo!_

Why the _hell_ did it have to be _this_ room! Now he was doomed to fail this subject forever! Kida was silently panicking for the next fifteen minutes or so. When the door was finally swung open Shizuo walked inside, followed by a limping Izaya. When Shizuo noticed his expression, the blond asked in concern.

"What is wrong?"

"Why, _why_ did it have to be the biology classroom?"

* * *

The week after the event Kida sat in the same biology classroom trying to take his biology re-sit. He answered the questions as quickly as possible and exited the room stiffly, trying to keep the mental images out of his head. Unsuccessfully might he add. He was unable to concentrate in that room anyway. All he could think was what happened in that damned room during the High School Anniversary party. The images popped into his mind whenever he waked past the room, and let's not talk about when he had to enter.

He had had to suffer hard-on's every time he had biology. It was his worst subject, too! He was so going to blame Izaya and Shizuo if he failed the re-sit exam! It was their fault…Somehow!

* * *

The End

* * *

Another fic finished ^^ And managed to meet my self-set deadline…I'm proud of myself~. I hope you liked it because it was _very_ fun to write. My beta says I actually managed to write crack…lol it was unintentional, honestly!

I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a comment at tell me what you think~


End file.
